fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Higure
The Higure Bloodline (日暮れ純系, Higure Junkei; lit. "Pure Bloodline of Twilight") were a group or rather a family who were turned into supernatural hunters by ancient magic that allowed them to hunt down supernatural creatures and protect humanity. They are born as and function like, normal humans and can remain that way, if they do not activate their mark; which is only activated if one has taken a life, supernatural or otherwise. Very little is known about the structure of the group, but membership seems to be earned by birthright and people are still considered members even if they don't activate their mark. They are treated like royalty among creatures like vampires and other supernatural hunters. In a more recent event, it has been revealed that the Higure are not some 'clan' of people but are rather interdimensional beings that have been genetically modified to create the line of a 'superior species' one that would far exceed the limits of a man and any other mortal creature. In a sense, due to their origins, Higure's are indeed, extraterrestrials that settled down on Earthland after narrowly escaping the destruction of their own isolated, personal dimension. History Higure's along with Ōtori and Anzenite were one of the only three clans who were meant to battle against and destroy incongruous, inhuman race of destroyers known as Aborigines; however, even they were no match for the Aborigines as one of the clan members from the Anzenite clan along with a few men aligned themselves with the savage beasts and wiped out a majority of living beings in the dimension. Dimension Members Unique Powers In order to adapt to the higher gravity of their dimension and lower oxygen levels, all Higure's through reactive adaptation gained enhanced muscular and skeletal system as well as a more efficient cardiovascular and respiratory system. Due to having their DNA transformed at molecular level by magic, all of the members who have activated their mark possess vastly augmented, nigh-superhuman capabilities. While the Higure's who have activated their mark are much superior compared to those who haven't, even a Higure who hasn't activated their mark during their youth have a physiology that borders on peak-human level if not slightly beyond. |-|Powers and Abilities= *'Peak-Concentration Capacity': A Hunter's mental boundaries and limitations are much more expandable and rather, "flexible" when compared to a normal human Mage. The movements (working/processing) of their minds are unrestricted, and aren't easily influenced by any internal or external factors. They can notice and process even the tiniest of details while in battle and use these details to exploit an enemy's weak points/short comings. *'Honed Senses': A Hunter's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection. These senses can be further honed by training but they do not generally border on supernatural. *'Enhanced Agility': Due to the magical modification in their DNA and hence, muscular structure, a Higure's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of un-enhanced human beings. *'Enhanced Reflexes': A Hunter's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are on levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human specimen. They can react at low-level superhuman speeds; much like humans, they can further train to enhance their reflexes and improve their reaction timing. *'Supernatural Durability': A Hunter's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. Their physiology can withstand great impact forces, though they can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and bladed weapons; however, the injuries are much less severe. This durability comes into play against physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many superhumanly strong beings and not giving out. *'Augmented Strength': While their uppermost strength level has never been properly documented, they are known to have enough strength to lift a minivan on their own; which weighs 4300 lbs or 1.9504 tons, they can also use this strength to easily overpower humans and toss them around. They can also use their augmented strength to strike their foes with a great deal of concussive foes, thus giving rise to the statement, "They move faster and hit harder than normal humans". While male hunters are typically stronger and have a greater endurance, females are faster and more agile. Shisōya Higure, a relatively young huntress revealed that she can lift and handle weights up to 6650 lbs/3.016 tons, without resorting to use magic. *'Peak Accuracy': Other than having an enhanced coordination and peak senses, a Hunter also has a natural affinity for marksmanship and long ranged weapons, making them great shooters. The likes of Shin and Shisōya, have honed this ability by indulging in the art of knife throwing and archery. *'Mark of Cain': The Mark of the Cain is one of the best and most prominent abilities of a Higure that comes into play. In order to gain any of these abilities, they must first unlock their mark, which in turn grants them these abilities. In order to achieve the mark, must take a human or non-human life and experience the emotional pain that comes along with it, better known as what have I done. Other than giving the Hunters their enhanced physical and mental capability, the Mark also has a secondary function. It prevents them from truly dying as long as their brain remains intact. On reaching a near state of dying, the seal activates; healing and reviving the damaged bodies of those who bear this mark. The only way to kill someone with this mark would be by destroying their brain and nervous system. Later on, after fully awakening the Mark of Cain, Shin was able to discover that the Mark of Cain simply gives his body the ability to heal itself and regenerate from any wound by feeding off of the users's magic; that is, if he does not have enough magic, the seal will not be activated. The only reason that the it is necessary for the brain to survive is- the brain basically commands the rest of the body to regenerate. With his brain gone or destroyed, the body cannot heal. As seen with Izumi Higure, she was unable to heal as all of her blood vessels were popped in her brain and she received a blow to her brain temple; which damaged it beyond repair, thus effectively killing her. **'Curse of Cain': When someone successfully manages to kill a Higure by destroying their brain and incapacitating their body, the Mark of Cain disappears but at the same time releases magical energies that latch themselves onto the killer. The killer struck by this will be plagued by horrifying hallucinations that are meant to drive the person in question to kill himself/herself and will eventually convince the person to kill themselves. There is virtually no way to get rid of this curse other than certain death. *'Peak Speed': Normally male hunters can run up to 75 mph (120.70 km/h) -90 mph (144.84 km/h) and swim at 33-39.6 knots, with this sort of speed, they can catch up to speeding vehicles and outrun any land animal; though, a few supernatural animals maybe an exception to this. Their speed is several times superior to normal humans, who have a maximum running speed of 36 mph and a swimming speed of 15 knots. In addition, females are faster than males and can run with speeds up to 100 miles per hour, though their maximum swimming speed is currently unknown. With this kind of speed, they are sure to outmaneuver their foes and win races. *'Enhanced Bloodlust & Hunter's Instincts': All of the Hunters possess an uncontrollable, undying urge to kill and eviscerate supernatural creatures; with the exception of other Hunters. They simply have instincts to kill these creatures with any means and the most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to do so and have no mental restrictions or guilt while or after doing so. They are, in short, cold and merciless killers. They also possess something called "Hunter's Instincts" that are stronger in males by comparison. These instincts make them naturally better hunters and trackers. With this ability, Hunters can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed, as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in pursuit or what their prey might think while running away. Even without supernatural senses, they are great trackers. In addition, their Hunter's instincts, on activation instantly gives them the knowledge on how to kill any supernatural creature, regardless of how powerful they are. This ability comes in great significance when dealing with seemingly unstoppable opponents, such as, phoenixes. *'Decent Resilience': Hunters from the Higure Bloodline can endure more physical stress than average human beings. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. *'Combat Preflex': Hunters can interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack, brush off or avoid the incoming attacks even from dead angle. They can avoid linear attacks such as bullets and lasers by simply quickly positioning themselves away from the path of the attack before it is fired. They can instinctively somewhat comprehend or decipher an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Giving them an advantage when it comes to close quarters combat, both armed and unarmed. Since, Hunters are born fighters who are naturally gifted in various areas of combat and can even take down unskilled super humans; they turn out to be great fighters with great preflexes, preflex is a combination of the words "pre" and "reflex". This ability has also been referred to as 'low-level battle clairvoyance'. |-|Unique to Shin Inari= *'Mental Barriers & Bloodlust Control': *'Conscious Adrenaline Burst': Shin can activate his adrenals and cause them to secrete the flight or fight hormone, adrenaline and noradrenaline, at will. On being activated, more oxygen is carried to his muscles by the extra blood, which allows in his muscles to function at elevated levels. Skeletal muscles are activated by electrical impulses from the nervous system. When they're stimulated, muscles contract, meaning they shorten and tighten. Adrenaline also facilitates the conversion of the glycogen into glucose. This carbohydrate gives energy to muscles, and a sudden burst of glucose also allows muscles to strengthen further. Since he can do this for a great deal of time, this grants him enhanced strength, speed, agility and pain tolerance for an extended period of time. This ability greatly compensates for his inability to access his full Hunter-powers. Turning off may cause severe exhaustion, and if they had succumbed to pain during the time he were "amped up" and this might cripple or at least weaken him for sometime; until his healing kicks in and repairs the damage. All of the aforesaid physical capabilities are normally enhanced by a factor of three while pain tolerance is enhanced by a factor of two. |-|Unique to Shinsei Higure= *'Additional Organs': Shinsei Inari had two hearts; a rare but known trait among supernatural hunters, which explains why he continues to live even after having been one of his hearts ripped out of his body and then being stabbed by a sword in his abdomen. He also has two stomachs instead of one which allows him to eat massive quantities of food at once to no ill effect. |-|Unique to Izumi Higure= *'Illusion Sensing/Psionic Blocking': Izumi was said to be capable of sensing and blocking the usage of illusions on her. She achieved this by having a psionic block that made her immune to all mental intrusion, including mind reading, hypnosis, illusions, deception, etc. |-|Unique to Shisōya Higure= *'Mediumship': Shisōya's senses and brain have a special ability which allow her to perceive and communicate with spirits and those who are in the "Waiting-Room" or those who haven't found peace. However, she can only see the spirits of those who still exist within the physical world or are in the waiting room of the afterlife, awaiting their fate; moving onto hell or heaven or just finding peace, finding peace is different than living in heaven. These spirits are invisible to ordinary humans and even mages and as such, only she can see them and even listen to what they are saying by the virtue of her supernatural sensory system that is hardwired to do so. Notable Members *'Shin Inari': *'Shinsei Higure': *'Izumi Higure': *'Shisōya Higure': Custom/Ritual/Code Trivia *They were originally supposed to be normal mages who started hunting down vampires. *They are generally refereed to as "Hunters". * The idea of them being inter-dimensional beings is relatively new. Category:Non-Human Category:Enhanced Humans Category:Magical creatures Category:Monster Hunter Category:Hunters Category:Supernatural Creature